


He's Waiting

by bubblessunshinedelight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dead Gerard, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Psychotic Stiles, Very Pre-Sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblessunshinedelight/pseuds/bubblessunshinedelight
Summary: How season 2 would've ended if I were writing the show.orStiles displaying his homicidal side.





	He's Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> So my mentees started watching Teen Wolf, and in my mind I was like "Oh sweely... prepare to fall in love and hate everything all at the same time." Somehow that turned into this.
> 
> Sterek isn't anywhere near ready to start in this story.

Allison felt numb as she walked up the steps to her room. Her aunt, her mother, and after scouring the woods for three hours to only find a puddle of black blood, she can also say her grandfather are all dead after coming to this town, if you can even call it that. Beacon Hills is more like the hell on Earth than a town. Her dad was downstairs, probably getting rid of evidence that Erica, Boyd, and Stiles were ever trapped here. Her hand is on her doorknob to open the door and in the second her door is open, a rancid scent slips through the crack and destroys her nose. 

She gags, and almost spills the little contents of her stomach on the floor. She thinks to herself that it smells like something died in there as she turns on her lamp by the door. She quickly grabs her dagger from under her jacket when she spots a still lump on her bed, and the closer she moves towards it, the stronger the smell gets. She’s right in of it and takes a deep breath before she yanks her duvet off the lump.

Her scream probably wakes everyone in a five mile radius. She distantly hears her dad quickly run up the stairs and crash into her room with his gun raised and ready. His face pales when he sees what caused his daughter to scream like that. He holsters his gun and pulls Allison away from the bed, all the while they’re staring at Gerard’s dismembered body. Allison’s pink sheets ruined by the black blood seeping out of each severed limb. She covers her nose to try and block the smell from taking over her senses.

“How-” Her father starts, but he’s cut off by Allison screaming once again and she knows when his eyes follow hers because he jumps when he see someone in the corner of her room too.

“I’ve literally been here the whole time.”  

“Stiles? What?-” Allison is shaking so hard her father is having trouble holding on to her.

“ _ Stiles? What?  _ Save it. Honestly, I’m over the dramatics tonight. So over it.” He steps out the corner of the room he was in and into the light a bit more. Both father and daughter notice the bruises and cuts on his face that they clearly missed earlier.

Chris steps in front Allison when he starts getting a little closer, but Stiles doesn’t notice because he’s looking at the body pieces. He’s smiling. He looks so happy. Stiles looks back at them, his eyes glinting from the moonlight shining through the window.

“Do you guys like it?” He waves a hand towards it like a kid presenting and art project. Allison actually vomits this time, but Stiles doesn’t miss a beat. “It wasn’t as hard as the internet said it would be. Cutting him up, I mean. The killing part.” He grins. “Well, that was easy.”

“You did this?” The disbelief and horror dripping off Chris’ voice, and Stiles looks confused at the question.

“Well yeah.” Like it was obvious. “You didn’t expect me to let him run off and try to find help did you? People like him never stop. He would’ve come back and we’d have to go through this mess all over again.” He waves his hand around like that describes what ‘this mess’ is.

“Why did you have to kill him? Why cut him up!?” Allison pushed past her dad to yell in Stiles’ face.

“Why did he have to drag me to your basement to beat me up? Why did you ignore me when they dragged me past you to said basement? Why did he come to Beacon Hills?”

“Because Peter killed Kate!”

“Why did Kate rape Derek?” Allison flinched back at that and stumbles into her dad. Stiles just rolls his eyes. “Okay, sure. Let’s pretend you didn’t know your aunt seduced Derek when he was 15 and she was in her late 20’s so that she could slaughter his family. She started, Peter was finishing it.”

Allison is shaking her head at the words. “I didn’t. I didn’t know that’s how-”

“While we’re on the topic of Hale and Argent relations, why was your dad so against you dating Scott?” A cold smirk grows on Stiles’ face when he looks at Chris to say the next part. “When back in the day he and Peter were as good as married?”

Allison looks to her dad to see his reaction, and the pure hatred directed at Stiles is enough to get her to move away from him.

“Stop talking.” Chris says, but Stiles doesn’t.

“Why did your dad help your mom kill herself?” Allison is still looking at her dad,so she sees the heartbreak and panic flash across his face before it settles back to blank. That’s how she knows it’s true.

Her dad doesn’t miss a beat and pulls out his gun and aims it at Stiles. “I said stop talking. Now.”

“Or what? You’ll finish what you’re dad probably wished he started when I started sawing him limb from limb.”

“Stop!” Allison yelled, she pushes her dad’s arm down to get the gun out the air. “Just stop. Please. Stiles, please.” She realizes her mistake too soon after the words leave her mouth. The same words he uttered to her hours ago as he was dragged past her. She squeezes her eyes shut.

A loud hand clap makes her heart go into overdrive and she opens her eyes to see Stiles smiling like.. Like he didn’t dismember someone and leave the pieces on her bed.

“Well, I hate to leave, but I gots to go.” He is backing out of the room, manic smile still plastered to his face. “I hope you don’t mind, but I took the liberty of booking the two of you one-way tickets to France, all at your expense Papa Argent. I remember Scott saying you have family there Ally.” He winks, and she shudders at the way he says her nickname. “Your flights are tomorrow morning, and I hope you make it because a certain broody werewolf I know is waiting for me at home to help me finally tell my dad what’s really been going on. Lies can really break a family up, you know.” Or kill them. “So, I wouldn’t want to still be here when I tell him your family's role in all this because in my story you’re the bad guys.”

He reaches the door when he starts and runs back towards her bed, and she didn’t think she could witness anything worse than she has tonight. Yet here she is watching Stiles take his phone out, lean in next to her chopped up grandfather with a cheesy grin and a thumbs up.

“Oh my God.” Her dad whispers as he covers his mouth.

“What? Pics or didn’t happen.” He shrugs after the flash goes off and heads back to the door. Allison prays he’s really leaving, and he is, but he wouldn’t be Stiles if he didn’t have one more thing to say. “If you guys do decide to come back, which would be pretty stupid of you if you ask me. It would be in your best interest not to let history repeat itself. It won’t end well for either you.”

Allison and her dad listened as Stiles trampled down the stairs, tripping on the last step, and heard the front door open and shut. They knew his jeep wasn’t out there or else they would’ve known he was here. 

Allison can’t even begin to start unscrambling her thoughts when her pocket buzzes. She pulls it out and sighs at what it says, the events of the day are all crashing down on her now.

“It’s a text from Stiles.” She starts with a dreariness to her voice that no teenage girl should be able to exhibit. “‘Forgot to mention Scott said he’s coming over real quick. You should probably clean up the mess.’”

After a moment, her dad spurs into movement. “I’ll take care of it.” Allison opens her mouth and closes it.  _ Like you took care of mom.  _ She nods and walks out the room. She’s ready for this nightmare to be over.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So glad you made it to the end! Let me know what you thought below or if you found a typo.  
> I might add another part.


End file.
